Truth or Dare
by roane
Summary: After a show, several of Sherlock's crew play Truth or Dare in Irene's hotel room. Ridiculousness ensues. AU set in the same universe as Pull the Stars from the Sky.


"Truth."

"Awwww, _boring_," hooted Sally.

Molly leaned against Greg's shoulder, feeling warm and sleepy and definitely more than a little bit drunk. And why not? The show tonight had been fantastic, and tomorrow they could all sleep in for a change. They were in Irene's room, trading shots and telling stories. Truth or Dare had been her idea.

Irene leaned forward, a wicked smile on her face. "It's only boring if you don't know what to ask," she said. "All right, Molly. Tell the truth. Sherlock wants to take you to bed—no strings attached, no repercussions from anybody—yes, or no?"

"No." Molly didn't even stop to think about it.

"You lying liar," Sally said.

"No, it's the truth!" Molly felt her cheeks heating up. "I mean, even if," she glanced up at Greg and smiled faintly—thank god he didn't seem to be taking this seriously. "Even if I wasn't with someone else, no. It was just a crush, that's all."

"I believe you," Irene said. "Besides, he's rubbish in bed with women."

Molly blinked at her a moment and then burst out laughing, they all did, tipsy sleepover giggles, even from Greg.

"Seriously," Irene continued, waving a finger at the three of them, "if there's not another dick involved, he gets bored."

"Right," said Greg. "This is more than I ever wanted to know, really. It's your turn, Molly."

"You," she said, turning to grin up at him. "Truth or dare?"

Greg grinned back at her, and god help her, it still hit her like a sledgehammer, that mischievous glint in his eyes. She was almost drunk enough to snog him senseless, even with the other two in the room. "Fine," he said. "Dare."

She really hadn't thought this out very well. "Um… I dare you to…" _I dare you to kick these two out and take me to bed right now—_ No no no, he would, but she didn't want to deal with the giggles from the girls. Besides, it was Irene's room. She and Greg might as well be sharing a room right now anyway, so it wasn't like he was going anywhere tonight but with her. "I dare you to… go knock on John and Sherlock's door right now and say that you're room service."

He leaned down to kiss her before standing up. "I thought you cared, Mol. You know John can kill me with his pinky finger, right?"

"You don't think they're still at it, do you?" asked Sally. Then Irene raised an eyebrow at her and they started giggling. "I retract the question," she said. "Jesus, you'd think they'd start chafing after a while."

"I think it's kinda sweet," Molly mumbled.

"That's because you haven't been stuck in a room next to them," Sally said. "I don't know that I've ever heard anything so filthy in my life. I felt like I needed a shower."

"_Right_," said Greg, heading for the door. "I'd rather John killed me than listen to any more of this."

Molly got to her feet to follow him—no use sending him on a dare if she wasn't going to be there to see the outcome, after all.

"We'll wait here," Sally said. "I don't want to get caught in the crossfire."

Greg stepped down the hall, reaching back to take Molly by the hand. For all his protesting, he was grinning down at her. As they approached the right door, there was no mistaking what was going on behind it. Molly's ears got hot at the sound of someone… was that _grunting_?

Greg knocked at the door sharply and said, "Room service" in a gruff voice with an absolutely awful American accent.

"Fuck off, Greg," came Sherlock's reply.

"Don't know who Greg is, sir, but someone in this room ordered breakfast."

Molly couldn't look at him or else she'd start laughing.

"No one ordered anything." John this time. "If do I come to the door, and it's you, Greg, someone's going to be carrying an awful lot of gear on their own the next time we load out."

"Oh _fine_," Greg said. "Spoilsports." He glanced at Molly and shrugged. "He's serious. I'm not carrying that shit by myself."

Molly laughed and took him by the arm. "It was worth a shot. Come on, let's go back."

When they got back to Irene's room, the door was locked and Irene refused to open it. They could hear her and Sally giggling.

"Bloody hell," Greg muttered.

Molly knew what to do. She raised her voice, "Fine, Sally. You'd better plan to either stay with Irene or Anderson tonight, because our room is spoken for." She looked up at Greg then leaned up to kiss him. "Come on," she said. "It's your turn, anyway, you know."

"Oh?" Greg smiled, then leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Truth or dare, Molly?"

She grinned. "Dare."

He offered her his arm with a slow smile. "Then come with me. I have just the thing in mind."


End file.
